The current mainstream operating system is usually divided into two kinds of operating space: kernel space and user space. The kernel space is mainly for various core functions (such as clock, task scheduling, FM regulator, interrupt response, etc.) of an operating system. Various applications are mainly run in the user space. In a system having a human-machine interaction interface, the interface refresh rate and the interface refresh contents of the foreground applications of the human-machine interaction and the interface refresh will directly affect user experience.